Lo que los demás no pueden ver
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Draco Malfoy sabe que no debe acercarse a nadie, que es un repudiado de la sociedad después de la guerra. Pero parecer ser que contra todo pronóstico, su corazón late por una persona. Alguien desconocido para él o que cree no conocer. Draco no cejará en su empeño por encontrar a esa persona, al fin y al cabo, no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su soledad.
1. Menta

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Palabras: 997

* * *

 _ **Menta**_

¿Qué había cambiado esta vez? Él estaba seguro de que nadie podría amarle, no se merecía que una persona hiciera ese sacrificio por él. Y Draco tampoco se podía permitir querer a nadie puesto que solo acabaría haciéndole daño. Durante el verano, cuando no sabía que le depararía el futuro, se había convencido de que no debía acercarse a nadie. Todo lo que sus dedos tocasen acabaría corrompiéndose.

Pero entonces había llegado Slughorn con su estúpida poción de amor para adolescentes hormonados. Y al contrario que en sexto, cuando la poción no había movido nada dentro de él, esta vez si había conseguido percibir algo. Un olor intenso a menta acompañado por el aroma a cerezas y césped fresco.

Alguien se sentó a su lado pero Draco no le prestó más atención. Se había acostumbrado a parecer invisible para aquellos que estaban a su alrededor. Al rubio le parecía el precio justo a pagar teniendo en cuenta las horribles decisiones que había tomado el año anterior. Se alegraba con el simple hecho de que McGonagall le hubiera permitido volver a Hogwarts.

Sus ojos grises analizaban la gran sala sin descanso, quedándose frío su propio té. Quería encontrar a ese alguien que pudiera oler a menta. Quizás esa persona que inconscientemente había encantado su corazón estaba disfrutando de una taza de té de menta o mascando un chicle de ese sabor. El olor parecía intensificarse con cada minuto que pasaba, envolviéndole en una inexistente nube de color verde claro parecido al humo que se había elevado del caldero de Slughorn. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese aroma que parecía haberse quedado grabado en su memoria. Draco fue consciente de donde se encontraba cuando Astoria Greengrass, la persona que se había sentado a su lado antes, le habló. De nuevo volvía a estar en el Gran Comedor y no perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Draco?

Draco la miró sorprendido. Desde que era el apestado oficial de Slytherin, nadie solía dirigirse a él, menos aún utilizando su nombre de pila. Sin embargo, la chica castaña le había hablado como si fueran viejos amigos. La castaña había pasado a formar parte del pequeño grupo de gente que aún le toleraba en el que también estaba su hermana, Daphne. Aunque la conocía prácticamente desde que estaba en segundo, estaba seguro de que no habían compartido más de cuatro palabras y un par de saludos forzados. Astoria inclinó su cabeza mirándole esperando una respuesta del rubio, que repentinamente parecía no saber interactuar con otra persona. La chica sonrió amablemente. Draco solo pudo pensar en lo perfectamente alienados que la chica tenía los dientes. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso ahora? Astoria le había hecho una pregunta que él no había escuchado.

—Perdona, Greengrass. He perdido la noción por un segundo. ¿Por qué no iba a encontrarme bien?

La chica tenía el cuerpo girado hacia él y había apoyado el rostro contra la palma de su mano. Parecía más interesada en conversar que en la pequeña tartaleta de cerezas que tenía en su plato. Draco frunció el ceño, el olor a cerezas había sido otro de los aromas que había percibido pero él no podía soportarlo. Aún menos la textura de ese pequeño fruto. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que el anciano profesor les había mostrado una poción rancia que seguramente había preparado años o siglos atrás. Tratándose de Slughorn, todo parecía posible.

—Se te veía bastante ansioso. ¿Puedo saber que buscas con tanta insistencia?

Draco suspiró revolviéndose el pelo. ¿Le decía a la chica que buscaba a una persona que probablemente no existía porque se sentía esperanzado de poder querer a alguien gracias a una estúpida poción? No, ni siquiera en su cabeza parecía algo coherente para compartir con alguien que apenas conocía. Buscó una excusa rápida, algo que fuera más creíble tratándose de él.

—Estaba buscando a Granger para la tarea de Aritmancia. La profesora considera que su ayuda me vendrá bien.

—Parecía que era algo bastante más importante que los deberes de Aritmancia. No hacía falta que me mintieras, Draco. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte aunque no me digas que es lo que verdaderamente buscabas. O a quien —la chica le guiñó un ojo. Draco no tenía a la menor de las Greengrass por una chica coqueta, pero le estaba demostrando lo contrario— Ya sabes lo que dicen, cuatro ojos siempre ven más que dos. Y si me pongo las gafas, ¡ya seríamos seis ojos!

Astoria tomó sus gafas, las cuales llevaba metidas dentro del bolso de su camisa y se las puso, haciendo una mueca. Draco se fijó en lo grandes que parecían ahora sus ojos verdes como la menta sin poder evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia de la chica. Le sorprendía que se comportara así con él aunque no podía negar que le agradaba volver a tener compañía. No obstante, sabía que no podía ser, no podía permitirse que la chica se acercara a él aunque fuera para ser su amiga.

Al lado de Astoria parecía que la realidad dejaba de existir por un momento. Draco suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Greengrass, tienes una reputación que mantener. Si te ven a mi lado, te convertirás también en una paria. Y no quiero eso para ti, bastante tengo yo con soportarlo.

La castaña le miró poniéndose seria de repente. Su hermana le había dicho que Draco era un chico raro, pero no se imaginaba que tanto. Un momento parecía que sus ojos grises la invitaban a acercarse y al siguiente el chico construía a su alrededor un alto muro inexpugnable. Ella simplemente quería ser su amiga, nada más.

—Bueno, la reputación no es algo que me importe. En realidad, nunca lo ha hecho. Cuando quieras seguir buscando, llámame. Soy muy buena viendo lo que los demás no pueden ver.

La chica se levantó dejando el plato casi sin tocar. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ¿quién en su sano juicio desayunaría helado de menta en pleno enero?


	2. Césped

**Disclaimer** **:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Palabras: 996

* * *

 _ **Césped**_

La primavera había llegado a Hogwarts y con ella el buen tiempo. Eran varios los alumnos que se encontraban desperdigados por los jardines de Hogwarts disfrutando de aquellos primeros días de sol.

Incluso Draco se había animado a salir para disfrutar del aire fresco y del buen ánimo que parecía haber contagiado a todo el alumnado. Se sentó en un roca cerca del lago, dejando que el sonido del agua al golpear la orilla quedara a su espalda. El sonido del agua siempre conseguía relajarle.

Quería aprovechar ese pequeño momento para escribirle una carta a su madre. Narcissa se sentía bastante sola en Malfoy Manor desde que habían enviado a su padre a Azkaban. La mujer había invitado a su hermana Andrómeda a vivir con ella pero Draco sabía que le faltaba su mitad, aquel que la entendía a la perfección y ahora cumplía condena por traidor.

A lo lejos vio como Astoria, descalza sobre el césped, no dejaba de bailar dando alguna que otra pirueta. La chica parecía estar pasándoselo bien con sus amigas. Que caprichoso era el destino, de entre todas las chicas que estaban riendo y tomando el sol, sus ojos habían tenido que fijarse únicamente en la castaña.

En los últimos meses, se atrevería a decir que desde aquel primer desayuno, entre ambos había surgido algo que Draco no sabía muy bien como clasificar. No eran los mejores amigos, eso desde luego, pero se pasaban charlando hasta altas horas de la noche de los temas más absurdos y a la vez profundos que podían encontrar.

En uno de los giros, los pies de la chica se cruzaron. Astoria cayó sobre el césped, sus bucles castaños quedaron desperdigados sin ningún tipo de orden ni concierto. Draco se levantó preocupado aunque se calmó al ver como la chica comenzaba a reír. Draco también sonrió.

Y su sonrisa cada vez se hizo más grande, hasta que no pudo contenerse y una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

Draco se quedó quieto, notando como su garganta quemaba ligeramente. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había reído.

Miró de nuevo al frente para encontrarse con Astoria mirándole aún tumbada sobre el césped. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como si hubieran descubierto una mina de oro. Los ojos de la chica tenían que tener algún tipo de hechizo, no era normal el efecto que Astoria tenía sobre él.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Quizás no un hechizo, pero sí una poción de color rosado que le había traído de cabeza desde hacía unos cuantos meses.

Césped. Draco frunció el ceño, ese había sido uno de los olores que había podido percibir, pero por aquel entonces no se trataba tanto con la chica.

Astoria tan solo era una amiga, la hermana pequeña de Daphne. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse atraído por ella? Era cosa de locos.

No, no podía hacerse eso a sí mismo. No podía hacerle eso a la chica de larga melena castaña.

Draco se giró y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. No había sido tan buena idea abandonar la sala común de Slytherin para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Era mejor para él quedarse donde los demás no le pudieran ver.

Casi corrió hacia la entrada, probablemente alguna que otra persona se fijara en él pero le daba igual, ya estaba acostumbrado. Sus pasos se dirigieron a la sala común de Slytherin. Oyó como alguien le llamaba a sus espaldas.

—¡Draco!

El rubio no miró atrás. ¿Cómo había podido la chica seguirle tan rápido? La chica no es que tuviera unas piernas especialmente largas. Draco se había fijado en ese pequeño detalle una tarde en la biblioteca, cuando la chica se había quejado de no poder llegar al suelo con los pies porque la silla era demasiado alta para ella.

—¡Draco, por Merlín!¡Que se me va a salir un pulmón por la boca de tanto correr!

Sintió la mano de la chica en su hombro, lo que provocó que frenara en seco. Draco respiró hondo antes de encarar a la castaña.

—Hola, Astoria. ¿Qué tal estás?

Draco evitó mirarla a esos ojos hechizantes, verdes como el césped cubierto de rocío. Sin embargo, su mirada se posó en aquel pequeño lunar en la mejilla izquierda de la chica. Draco dudó por un momento, sabía por qué la chica le había seguido. Y Astoria no era una mujer que se andara con rodeos.

—No me vengas con cuentos, Draco, que nos conocemos. Al menos me gusta pensar que un poquito sí. ¿Por qué te has ido así? ¡Ya tenía medio convencida a Millicent para que me dejara invitarte a venir con nosotras!

Astoria sonreía como una niña pequeña a la que su madre le ha dejado comer un caramelo más. Draco suspiró relajando sus hombros, delante de él solamente estaba Astoria. La chica por la que probablemente sentía algo más que amistad. Tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías que no le llevaban a nada. La sonrisa de Astoria aumentó, brillante y perfectamente alienada. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Ya sabes que soy experta en ver lo que los demás no pueden.

Draco movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, esta vez sus ojos la miraban directamente.

—¿Y cuál se supone qué es mi secreto, Astoria?

La castaña entrecerró los ojos, el tono divertido en la voz de Draco la había pillado desprevenida. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que el rubio se saliera con la suya.

—Me gusta haberte hecho reír de nuevo. Es un sonido muy bonito.

Astoria se inclinó hacia él, depositando un breve beso sobre su mejilla. Sonrió una vez más y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Draco se fijó en la chica seguía descalza y que las plantas de sus pies estaban manchadas de un color verde que no se podía comparar al de sus ojos. Draco acarició el lugar donde los labios de Astoria habían rozado su piel. Sonrió una vez más.


	3. Cerezas

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Palabras: 907

* * *

 ** _Cerezas_**

Draco Malfoy por primera vez en su vida había tomado una decisión por sí mismo. Aún no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido una buena idea, ya que no es que él fuera un experto tomando decisiones, pero ahora ya no podía echarse atrás. Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto antes de salir de la habitación. La sala común bullía de excitación. Distintos grupos de amigos que cuchicheaban y hablaban, animados por la última salida de Hogsmeade del curso. Como habían cambiado las cosas en un año. Draco suspiró intentando calmar sus nervios.

Como era costumbre, nadie reparó en él, lo cual agradeció. No necesitaba ningún tipo de presión extra. Había quedado con Astoria en el vestíbulo del Gran Comedor para ir juntos a Hogsmeade. Sería su última visita al pueblo como alumno de Hogwarts y la castaña había insistido en que no podía quedarse encerrado en el castillo.

Fue caminando por las mazmorras intentando no pensar demasiado. Había sido un gesto muy considerado por parte la castaña, pero la relación entre ambos se había vuelto un tanto extraña. Sobretodo después de aquel inocente beso. Draco no entendía cómo un simple beso conseguía acelerar su respiración. ¡Por Merlín, había abuelas que besaban con más cariño a sus nietos!

Draco se paró un momento a pensar que había comparado el beso de Astoria con un beso de abuela y sintió algo de repulsión. No, la chica no era ninguna abuela. Quizás algún día con el tiempo sí, pero por el momento era una alumna de Hogwarts. Una imagen se materializó en su mente pero la desechó rápidamente. Sin embargo, sí que tenía que reconocerle a la chica que con su empeño de pulular a su alrededor como una mariposa había conseguido no solo que volviera a sonreír, sino que también se abriera a otra persona.

La luz del sol llenaba todo el vestíbulo. Astoria estaba apoyada en la pared más alejada de las escaleras, disfrutando del sol que calentaba su piel. Llevaba un vestido veraniego que le cubría hasta casi los tobillos. Fue ella quien habló sin que pudiera saludarla antes.

—Tengo una idea mejor que ir a Hogsmeade.

Draco levantó una ceja. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido a Astoria ahora? El rubio esperaba que nada demasiado extremo aunque ya se podía visualizar en el fondo del lago buscando una sortija que ella deliberadamente había tirado al agua para ver alguna sirena. Le gustaba lo niña que Astoria llegaba a ser a veces, aunque las aventuras que se le ocurrían a la castaña no ayudaran a mantener sus nervios a raya.

—Sorpréndeme.

Draco no se reconoció a sí mismo, parecía que sus labios habían hablado por sí solos. Sin embargo la sonrisa en la cara de Astoria le sirvió para saber que no se había equivocado.

—¿Por qué en vez de ir a Hogsmeade no hacemos un pícnic en el Bosque Prohibido?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. El Bosque Prohibido no le traía buenos recuerdos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al pensar en aquel unicornio vilmente cazado. Se recompuso rápidamente mirando a Astoria directamente a sus ojos verdes como el césped fresco.

—Venga, no me mires así, será divertido. Además, ya me he adelantado, he ido a las cocinas a pedirles un poco de comida a los elfos. Escapémonos a dónde el resto no pueda vernos y seamos felices.

Astoria apartó su cuerpo de la pared, revelando una mochila de cuero negro que parecía realmente llena. Draco sonrió. Se acercó a la castaña, que continuaba jugando con los bucles de su melena. El color azul marino del vestido hacía un contraste interesante con su piel y el color de sus ojos. Astoria tenía una de esas bellezas que aumentan cuando más conoces a la persona y el calor de su alma. Y hoy la castaña estaba realmente guapa.

—¿Te has quedado callado porque ahora mismo prefieres volver a la sala común? Sé que las multitudes te agobian, por eso pensé que el bosque sería una buena ide...

—No pasa nada, Astoria. Es una idea genial, ¿qué mejor manera de pasar mi último fin de semana en Hogsmeade que no yendo a Hogsmeade? Estoy harto de las Tres Escobas. Venga, vamos.

Draco rodeó a la chica y tomó la mochila, comportándose como el caballero que Narcissa había criado. No estaba para nada seguro de la idea de la castaña, pero no le quería hacer el feo al verla tan ilusionada. El peso de la mochila le sorprendió, casi haciendo que se le cayera al suelo.

—¡Por Merlín, Astoria! ¿Qué demonios has metido aquí dentro?

Astoria desvió la mirada fijándola en sus zapatos.

—Quizás me haya pasado metiendo tartaletas de cereza, pero es que...no puedo evitarlo, ¡me pasaría el resto de mi vida comiendo cerezas!

—Estás loca. Y no solo por el hecho de que te gusten las cerezas. ¿Me vas a tener todo el día mirándote comer? ¡Menudo picnic!

Astoria se acercó a él, esta vez mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—No te haces una idea de cuanto. Pero bueno, ya lo descubrirás con el tiempo. Y tranquilo, también he tomado una bandeja de merengue. Agradéceselo a esa dichosa poción rosa chillón de Slughorn. ¿Crees que eres el único aquí con secretos?

Draco entrecerró los ojos sin poder evitar sonreír. La castaña había sabido como jugar, pero él tampoco se quedaría atrás.

—Ya los descubriré con el tiempo. Ahora, disfrutemos de esa bandeja de merengues.


End file.
